Better Than A Sweet
by Hidden Decay
Summary: CedricHarry slash. Cedric never properly thanked Harry.


Author'sNote- This fic contains sexual material between two concenting teenagers. It is not intended for readers under the age of concent. Please consider yourself warned, thankyou.

Second note- I don't even really like this pairing, Cedric/Harry but this is what watching GoF during an insomniatic attack will do to a slasher. Pity, that. Oh well, enjoy.

---------------------------

_I realised I never properly thanked you…"_

Harry downcast his eyes as Cedric walked away. There was something in that Hufflepuff's eyes that Harry couldn't place. And it almost frightened him.

Almost.

Harry made his way to the Prefect's bathroom and stepped inside. It was cold, the chill seeping in from the freezing tiles. Harry was loathe to kick off his shoes or remove his robes, but that's what you did in the bathroom, wasn't it?

He turned on the tap, choosing his favourite scent and bubbles. The pool-sized tub filled rather quickly and as Harry moved about, a fire in the corner started. Harry shivered a bit, but not from the chill. He kicked his clothing and shoes to the side and slid into the water.

He was rather sore from swimming for so long, his limbs throbbing. The hot water felt so good. His head fell back onto the side of the tub and his eyes slipped closed.

_splash_

Harry's eyes opened and he hastily sat upright. There was a ripple across the water. The bubbles parted. Cedric's head popped up, water dripping from his lashes, nose and chin. He smiled _that_ boyish smile, the one that made all the girls begin to coo and giggle.

Harry didn't really have that kind of smile. But he knew why the girls all reacted that way. "Cedric," he said, knowing something had to be said, though he didn't know what was happening.

"Potter," Cedric said, _that_ smile widening.

"What are you… what's going on?"

"I'm here to thank you, Potter, remember?"

"Yes, but I rather imagined you'd send me sweets or something," Harry said, fumbling for words. Cedric was now swimming closer to him and Harry wasn't sure he wanted the other boy to stop.

"I can think of a few things better than sweets," Cedric said in a low tone. He had finally reached Harry. They touched, chest to chest, Harry's back pressed to the wall. Cedric was still smiling and it was making Harry's stomach roll. And not in that bad sort of way. "Can't you?"

"Can't I what?" Harry said, so distracted by Cedric's rather _large_ and _manly_ and surprisingly hairless chest.

"Think of something better than sweets," Cedric said, ever so patiently.

"Oh uhm… er… right. Yes?" Harry fumbled, feeling Cedric pressing himself even _closer_ , nearly touching him _there_ which might possibly cause a very hard, potentially messy problem.

Cedric laughed and Harry felt his face break out into a fierce blush. Harry nowknew why all the girls walked round red in the face and he wasn't sure that was such a good thing. "Potter, you're rather odd."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to that, so he decided it best not to say anything at all.

Cedric reached out with a wet, wrinkled and very warm hand, touching Harry's face. He steadied himself with his other hand firmly on the side of the tub and then kissed Harry. It was a firm kiss, different than Harry imagined it would be… not that he had imagined these sorts of things before. Cedric's tongue was just as hard, and tasted a bit funny. But when it began to move in _that_ way in his mouth, Harry knew why Fred and George were always on about this sort of thing.

If he had been wearing pants, they would've been horribly tight. But he wasn't. Beneath all these bubbles he was completely starkers, as one ought to be when sitting in a bath. Of course Harry wasn't used to being in a bath with another boy, a Hufflepuff Prefect at that, who was snogging him senseless either.

Harry decided to let these concerns go and wrap his arms round Cedric's middle. This seemed to please the Prefect who pressed his own rather hard, potentially messy problem into Harry's thigh. This caused Harry to grow harder and he pulled away from embarrassment.

"Wait," Harry said, his senses returning only momentarily, "aren't you and Cho-"

"Ah, I suppose we are," Cedric said in a rather rough voice, "but why bring her into it? She's not here and she doesn't have a cock."

"Does this mean you're gay?" Harry blurted.

Cedric laughed again. "Does it mean you're gay?"

"No!" Harry defended, but he wondered if perhaps this did make him gay. He knew he would have to ask the twins about this one.

"This is something far sweeter than anything from Honeydukes could ever be," Cedric said, the sweetness returning to his words.

Harry gave a mute nod and allowed Cedric to kiss him more. This time Cedric's hands began to roam Harry's body and when they touched him _there_ he couldn't help but groan. He quieted himself until Cedric whispered, "No one can hear you. Door's spelled locked and I've silenced it."

"Ah good then," Harry breathed.

Cedric did _that thing_ again which made Harry moan louder and caused Cedric's little problem to grow bigger as well. This gave Harry a bit of comfort, which was soon replaced with fear and trepidation as Cedric pressed his front to the side of the tub.

"I want you to do it to me," he said.

"Do… do what to you?" Harry asked. He floated just a little ways back from the Prefect.

"I want you to stick your cock in my arse and pound me hard," Cedric clarified without any sort of tact. "I like it that way."

"Er… right," Harry said and peered down at his cock through the water. "You want me to stick it in your arse?"

"It's rather common round here, Potter, if you had only paid attention." Cedric was now beginning to sound a bit impatient.

"Twins told me a bit," Harry said.

Cedric smiled broadly. "Where d'you think I learnt this trick?"

Harry nearly choked on his words as he asked, "Have they buggered everyone?"

"Nearly," Cedric said with a shrug. "I expect you're next."

"Oh… dear," Harry said.

Cedric shook his head. "Don't worry about that now, Potter. At the present time I would really like you to bang me, fast and hard. Please?"

Harry peered at his cock again, saw it was still fascinatingly hard and gave a nod. "Yeah, I think I can do that. Any special tricks I need to know before I begin?"

"Only thing to know," Cedric said, his voice tense with anticipation and want, "put the cock in the hole. It's rather the same for boys and girls. So get on with it."

"Right," Harry said and came up to Cedric's back. He felt round with his fingers a bit until he had located the hole which was rather tight. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Cedric gave a small cry but Harry slipped in with surprising ease.

"I thought it was supposed to hurt if you don't use lube," Harry said. "Twins are always warning me about that."

Cedric shook his head. "They are great inventors, the twins. They've come up with a brilliant product. Leaves you lubed and prepared. Now move."

Harry needed no further encouragement. All thoughts of Fred, George, self lubricating butt-plugs and any other sort of sex-item went out of his head. All he could think about then was pushing and thrusting and the water sploshing over his front as he rammed Cedric against the wall.

All he heard was his soft pants and Cedric's deep-throated groans. Then he felt his orgasm building and oh God it was so much bigger than when he wanked. So much bigger. Oh god and he was about to… Oh yes! Oh yes!

"OH YES!" he cried out. He came deep inside of Cedric's arse, not giving a second thought to the other teen who was busy wanking himself to orgasm.

When it was over, Harry pulled out and pressed his forehead, grateful the tiles were still rather cold. "Well that was," Harry attempted.

"Better than a Honeydukes' sweet?" Cedric offered as he slowly climbed out of the bath.

Harry looked up at Cedric's rather well built body and smiling face. "Yeah. Might we do that again?"

Cedric shrugged. "Tell you what, if you beat me in the final task, you can bugger me anywhere, any way you like."

"And if you beat me?" Harry asked.

Cedric shrugged. "You can bugger me anywhere and any way that I like." With that, Cedric threw his dressing gown round his body and ambled out, whistling a jaunty little tune to match his step.


End file.
